The Dancer and The Boxer
by PL123
Summary: Edward just moved to Forks, Washington with his best friend Alice and has dreams of becoming a dancer. Jacob is a retired boxer who is trying to let go of his past. When Edward and Jacob meet they have an almost instant connection. What happens when Jacob's past, comes back to haunt him? Can he keep Edward out of harms way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **This is my first fic where I don't write in first person, so please be nice. Also my Edward in this story is feminine because that's just his personality is as a dancer. He's just a cheery person and that's how I like him. So please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

Edward groaned as he carried his last box up to his and Alice's new apartment. He dropped the box on the floor and flopped down on the couch in the living room. He had bringing up boxes for over an hour and was completely exhausted. His apartment was in a nice small neighborhood. He hadn't met anyone yet, but he was excited to see what this town had in store for him.

He suddenly wondered where his tiny roommate was. She was supposed to be helping him unpack and he hadn't seen her for the last half hour.

As if she was responded to his thoughts, Alice came bounding out of one of the rooms.

"Alice! You've been in the apartment this whole time. I've been breaking my back to get all our boxes up here, and you've been relaxing in one of the rooms. What have you been doing up here?" Edward questioned. Alice just grinned and grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

"So you know, how we couldn't decide what to do with that third room?" Alice asked and Edward immediately got suspicious. He knew Alice could go a bit crazy when it came to designing things. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"And you know, how I'm the best most awesomest person in the world?" Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes. But he did agree with her. Alice was a great friend, always there when he needed her.

He nodded again not sure what she had done with the room. Before he could ask her, she pushed him into the room and he gasped.

The walls were light green, but one wall was completely mirror and a ballet bar stood against another. The third wall had Edward's pictures of all his favorite dancers.

Edward turned around and gave Alice a giant hug spinning her around. Alice let out a small giggle.

"I can't believe you made me my own little dance studio. It's perfect!"

"Of course, Edward. I can see how much you want this. You're an amazing dancer and you need some place to practice."

"Thank you, Alice. I love it so much." Edward felt tears come to his eyes. Edward dreamed of becoming a professional male ballet dancer but he knew the stereotypes of a male doing ballet. His father told him that only girls do ballet, and it hurt to know his father didn't support his dream. But Alice did and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Don't cry Edward. You deserve this," Alice told him hugging him once more. "Now that I did this though, you have to unpack all my things."

Edward laughed and wiped away his tears. "Alright, Alice you win."

"Hey, Ed, do you think you could swing by the grocery store really quickly. We need more sugar, eggs, milk, and butter," Alice called from the kitchen. Edward whined as he just got done unpacking all of Alice's makeup and was looking forward to use his dance studio.

"Fine, I'll go to the store. But with those ingredients I hope you are making me some cookies," Edward grumbled. He grabbed his keys before heading out the door. "Be back soon."

"Be safe," Alice called and Edward closed the door behind him.

When Edward got to the store, he immediately headed to the the produce section. He managed to reach the milk though it was a little too tall for him. Sometimes he hated that he was only 5'9 because he couldn't reach really tall things but he could still say he was taller than Alice who was only 5'5.

As he was going to get the eggs, he didn't pay attention to the spilled water on the floor. As Edward went over what else he needed to get, he suddenly felt himself slip and he braced himself for impact with the floor.

Instead he fell into a pair of warm arms. Edward looked up and was mesmerized by dark brown eyes. Edward noticed his eyes weren't a milk chocolate brown but more of a dark chocolate brown. His eyes had depth to them, his eyes also had pain in them.

Edward realized he had been staring and blushed deeply. The man helped him stare and I couldn't help but be in awe of him.

Edward noticed he had russet skin, which Edward thought was unique because everyone he had seen was so pale. He had raven dark hair that was long and beautiful. He had huge muscles making Edward think he must work out everyday. He also couldn't help but think of what kind of body he had under that.

Edward was too busy ogling the gorgeous body in front of him that he hadn't noticed that the man opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Edward was surprised he was able to for a sentence. The beautiful man chuckled.

"I asked if you were alright?" He asked. Edward nodded not trusting his voice anymore. "That's good. You should really watch were you're going."

Edward decided to speak then. "Hey, it's not fair that water came out of nowhere."

"Did you not see the wet floor sign?"

Edward looked over and cursed himself for not paying attention to the yellow wet floor sign. Edward blushed even more when he looked back over at the man and saw a smug look on his face. Edward wanted to kiss that smug look off his face.

Edward pouted. "It wasn't there before."

Edward saw the grin on Jacob's face and his heart stuttered a bit. "Well I have to go now, make sure you watch where you're going." But Edward noticed he made no move to leave.

"Yeah, I better get going too," Edward said though he really wanted to stay and stare at this man. He realized he couldn't stare at this man forever (though he really wanted to), and gave the man a slight wave before turning to walk away.

"Wait, I never got you name," the man suddenly said grabbing Edward's attention once again.

"Edward Cullen. And yours is?"

"Jacob Black."

Jacob, Edward thought, What a nice name.

"Well it was nice meeting you Jacob Black, but I've got to run." Edward said quickly, and walked away before he could do something stupid like going over and kissing Jacob.

Edward quickly paid for his items and left the store wishing he could have stayed longer with Jacob.

When Edward got back to his apartment he quickly told Alice about the handsome charming man named Jacob.

"And he just seemed so nice," Edward whined. "And so so so handsome."

"Edward! You should have gotten his number." Alice shook her head at his mistake. Now she's going to have to listen to him whining about him for weeks.

"Well excuse me, for not getting his number, I was too busy trying not to jump his in the middle of the store. He was just so sexy. And his biceps were huge. I bet he could pick me up, throw me on the bed and-"

"Okay! That's enough details for now," Alice interrupted. "I'm sure you'll run into your prince charming again. Now let me see what you got at the store."

Edward groaned but handed over the small bag of groceries. Alice peered inside the bag and frowned.

"Dammit, Edward you were too busy ogling your prince that you forgot to get the damn sugar."

 _A/N: If you like this please review and I will continue to update. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacob put his groceries item down on the table and made his way to the couch sighing. He had been in Forks for a couple of weeks and couldn't decide what to do. Boxing had been his passion. Boxing had been his life, and it was extremely hard to walk away from that.

And without that in his life, he just didn't know what to do with himself. But he knew he had to get out. He knew he had to get away. He couldn't live that life anymore.

So he moved to Forks, hoping to put that life behind him. But he also had to put boxing behind him. He still went to the gym and boxed a punching bag but it didn't give him the same thrill as boxing against a real live person did. He did however meet someone with the same interests as he did. His name was Emmett Cullen and he, like Jacob, worked out every day.

They had become fast friends, having a lot in common and Emmett seemed to understand him. Jacob had told Emmett about his past, and Emmett agreed that he had made the right decision leaving it behind.

But even with a friend, Jacob still felt an emptiness in his life. A void that needed to be filled. But he was he was certain of one thing. He was certain that when he was in that grocery, when he had that beautiful boy in his arms, his heart didn't ache anymore. That void in his life had been filled. But as soon as that boy was out of his arms, his heart started to ache again, and that void was once again empty.

That was what surprise him the most. A person he barely knew, seemed to be what his heart wanted.

Edward, Jacob thought. What a unique name. Not one you hear very often. His eyes were green. Not a sea green or a tea green but more of a emerald, forest green. Eyes that held so much depth.

Suddenly, Jacob's phone rang breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, man, What's up?" He heard Emmett ask.

"Not much, I just got back from getting groceries."

"Well, hey man, tonight I'm going out with my friend Jasper and his girlfriend and her friend, so you come hang out with us. Get out of your apartment," Emmett suggested and Jacob thought about it. Maybe going out would be good for him.

"Yeah, sure man. Where should I meet you guys?"

EPOV

"Edward, I'm hanging out with Rose and a couple other friends, you want to come?" Alice asked as Edward lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"No that's okay, I was thinking of doing a little practice."

"Oh come on please, This is our first official day here, let's have some fun," Alice whined. Edward knew he had to agree or she would just pester him until he said yes.

"Alright, fine but we are we going? I need to know what to wear?" Edward asked though he really felt like staying in.

"We're going to that new night club that just opened. Wear these leggings, and that new shirt I bought you. That way you're sure to get some guy's attention," Alice said walking over to his closet. Edward rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I don't want to meet some random guy, sleep with him, and then shove him out the door the next morning. That's just so meaningless. I want to meet a guy who will take me on dates, and shower me with love." _Jacob could be that guy,_ Edward added silently in his head.

"Such a romantic," Alice commented. "You'll find someone like I found my Jasper."

"Ah yes, you and your blonde cowboy. How is he any-" he started to say "Wait is Emmett going to be there tonight?" The thought just occurred to him, but he hadn't seen his older brother in an extremely long time, and if Rose was going to be there likely Emmett would be too.

"Not sure but I think so. When's the last time you saw him?" Alice asked.

"A couple years. I've missed him a lot. He stood up for me against my dad when I first told my dad I wanted to be a dancer, and my dad got so mad. Emmett stood up for me and protected me."

"That's really sweet. He's a good brother."

"Yeah I know, I just wish I saw him more often."

"He'll probably be here tonight. Now put on this," she replied tossing him the shirt and leggings.

"Fine but tomorrow I'm staying in to get some practice in."

"It'll be fun, I promise. We'll have the best night ever."

The music was extremely loud and the constant pounding made Edward's ears hurt. The loud bass of the music made the floor feel like it was vibrating. Edward already regretting coming.

"Where are they?" He shouted over the music. "We've been looking them for over 10 minutes."

"I don't know. Let's keep searching." Alice answered. "I'll look by the bar."

Edward nodded and started to make his way to the dance floor. He tried standing on his tippy toes but still couldn't see Rosalie or Jasper anywhere.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around.

"Emmett," he cried practically jumping into his brothers arms. Emmett chuckled and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"Hey, Eddie." He said and Edward glared at him.

"You know I hate when you call me that, Emmy." Edward grumbled and Emmett winced hating that nickname as well.

"Sorry, but I'm really happy to see," Emmett grinned. Edward hasn't realized just how much he missed his brother's calming presence.

"Me too! So are Rosalie and Jasper here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think Jasper went to go find Alice and my Rose is around somewhere." Edward looked over Emmett's shoulder to see Jasper and Alice having fun on the dance floor. Edward giggled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, I also brought my friend because he needed to get out of his apartment. He's over there getting drinks. Come on, I'll introduce you." Emmett said and started dragging his brother over to the bar.

Edward almost froze at who he saw. He watched Emmett give him a bro hug.

"Hey, Edward this is my friend-" but Edward cut him off.

"Jacob Black." Edward finished for him. Jacob looked just as good as that day in the store. Edward couldn't stop staring into those warm brown eyes. They were just so inviting.

Emmett eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You guys know each?"

"We've met once." Jacob answered not breaking eye contact with Edward. Emmett could feel there was something going on here and decided he should step out.

"Oh well cool. I'm going to go look for Rose and I'll let you guys catch up." He said quickly making his exit to find his girlfriend.

"I had no idea you were my brothers friend." Edward commented.

"I had no idea Emmett was your brother," Jacob replied.

Then a moment where neither said anything followed. Just the loud music played, as they stared at each other.

"Dance with me," Jacob requested though it almost came out as a command.

Edward nodded slowly completely memorized by Jacob.

Jacob took Edward by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist tightly and Edward's hands rested on Jacob's neck.

Jacob and Edward moved their bodies to the beat of the music, grinding into each other.

"You're not bad of a dancer, Jacob Black," Edward commented.

"I think I can say the same for you, Edward Cullen." Jacob replied. Jacob stared down at Edward. "Let me take you out."

"Like on a date?" Edward raised an eyebrow but on the inside he was doing a happy dance.

"Exactly like a date."

Edward couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Okay, you've got yourself a date, Jacob Black."

A/N: I am sooo sorry this took so long for me to update. Please continue to review though because I really appreciate it!


End file.
